La tentation du mal ou comment les ténèbres recrutent
by Dragya
Summary: Pourquoi ces hommes et ses femmes sont devenus des Mangemorts ? Quel évenement a pu les pousser à se diriger vers leur sombre destinée ? Série d'épisode de vies sur chacun des mangemorts où vous les découvrirez sous une autre facette souvent insoupconnée...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :)**

**Voici une série de courts instants de vie pour mieux comprendre ce qui a poussé certains à devenir Mangemort. Je trouvais interressant de montrer quel evenement à pu les pousser à faire un choix aussi radicale. D'autant que je crois que peu de gens écrivent sur eux...**

**Donc j'ai l'intention de parler un peu de chacun d'eux. Bon ok je les connais pas tous & il me faudra quelque recherche mais j'ai déjà en tête Bellatrix, Regulus & Severus. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 1 : Severus Snape

Severus Snape avait cédé. Il avait trouvé un moyen d'être avec Lily. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait pas entièrement. Elle serait à jamais avec Potter. Mais il la protégerait. Au péril de sa vie.

Lily avait tant reprouvé ses fréquentations. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ? Etre à Serpentard était foncièrement différent qu'être à Gryffondor. Leur salle commune était à l'image de leur cœur froid, vide. C'était la réalité. Nul ne pourrait y échapper. Alors pourquoi lutter ? Il avait trouvé en Lily une raison de combattre, de refuser. Mais quand elle lui avait tourné le dos, il n'avait éprouvé que rage, colère. Un désir de vengeance l'animait.

Il voulait oublier l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. L'oublier. Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans sa passion des potions. En vain. Sa maison l'avait rattrapé. Lucius l'avait rattrapé. Il l'avait à nouveau coincé dans une petite ruelle de l'allée des Embrumes pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux. Il aurait du refusé.

Pourtant, en levant les yeux, il vit Lily embrassait à pleine bouche Potter. Une rage sourde l'avait saisi. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait tendu la main que quand il sentit une douleur irradiait de son bras. Baissant les yeux, il vit la Marque des Ténèbres s'étalait sur son bras.

Il avait succombé aux Ténèbres car la Lumière de l'Amour lui avait tourné le dos.

**Alors ? Vous trouvez ca comment ? **

**J'avous c'est beaucoup plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué (230 mots c'est 10 fois moins que d'habitude..) mais j'écris au fil de l'impiration !  
**

**Si vous avez des idées de mangemorts sur lesquels vous voulez que j'écrive - reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Bellatrix

Du plus profond de son enfance, Bellatrix Black avait été naïve. Cela semblait incroyable mais c'était le cas. Elle croyait en un monde convenable et juste. Elle était pleine d'idéaux. Utopique disait sa mère. Sa mère…Elle pensait que ses parents étaient les piliers de sa vie. C'était sur eux qu'elle pouvait compter en premier. Ils ne lui feraient jamais le moindre mal.

C'est pour cela qu'elle sourit quand Cygnus Black III entra dans sa chambre. Il faisait nuit et elle était en train de lire. Sa mère, Druella, était invitée à un souper avec ses sœurs. Elle était restée seule au Manoir avec son père au salon.

Bellatrix avait toujours adoré les contacts. Elle adorait que ses proches s'occupent d'elle. Et elle adorait plus que tout son père. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'endorme sur ses genoux et il la remontait dans sa chambre. Il la bordait souvent. Cela renforçait l'amour que Bellatrix éprouvait pour son père. Il avait toujours été un homme bon et un père attentif.

C'est pour cela qu'elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant ivre. Elle ne savait pas encore que cela été du à l'alcool. Elle était si naïve. Elle ne comprit pas non plus quand son père écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pensait que c'était une nouvelle preuve d'affection. Après tout, elle n'avait que 9 ans.

Elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait quand son père se dévêtit devant elle. Pudique, elle voulut se tourner. Il la força à le regarder tout en déchirant ses vêtements.

Cette nuit là, la naïveté de Bellatrix Black s'envola en même temps que sa virginité. Sa mère rentrait plus tard refusa de l'écouter. La nuit suivante, son père revint. Les nuits suivantes aussi. Poudlard fut un refuge pour elle. Mais elle apprit bien vite à survivre. Le cauchemar de son enfance l'avait fait grandir. Elle devait choisir entre être la victime ou le bourreau.

Aujourd'hui, debout dans une ruelle de l'allée des Embrumes, elle tendit son bras à l'homme devant elle. Il marqua sa peau d'un crane contenant un serpent. Telle une promesse, la marque des Ténèbres s'étira sur son bras.

Elle avait succombé aux Ténèbres par refus d'être de nouveau une victime.

**Alors ? Bon ok un peu caricatural de mettre Bellatrix en fille naive mais je devais justifier sa folie ! & puis vu la famille Black c'est tout à fait plausible ! Comment ca non ? :o**

**Des idées de mangemort ? (ca sonne un peu bizarrement quand même...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Regulus Black

Il avait eu un frère. Sur qui il pouvait compter. Ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble. S'étaient regardés l'un l'autre grandir. S'étaient aimés. S'étaient disputés. S'étaient réconciliés.

Un frère est un être avec qui l'ont peut tout partager. Il fait partie de nous. Il est une part de nous. Indéfectible. Inaltérable. Le sang reste le même. Les deux sont Black. Les deux sont face à une sombre destiné. Né dans une famille imbue d'idéaux raciaux, Regulus aurait du être contaminé dès son plus jeune âge. Mais il y avait un obstacle entre lui et les sombres desseins de ses parents. Son frère. Son ainé. Sirius Black.

Il était la lueur qui l'encourageait à combattre les Ténèbres. Il était la bouffée d'oxygène de sa vie. Celui qui lui permettait de vivre en croyant à un futur meilleur. Le sang les liait. Rien n'aurait du les séparer.

Pourtant, quand Regulus fit sa rentrée à Poudlard et qu'il fut affecté à Serpentard, son frère lui avait lancé un regard aussi noir que son nom. Il avait paniqué. Pourquoi Sirius réagissait-il comme cela ?

Les années passèrent. Sirius était à Gryffondor. Regulus à Serpentard. Les vacances étaient le moment d'affrontement entre les parents et Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes idéologies. Ils étaient sans cesse en conflit. Sirius était intransigeant. Il ne démordait pas de ses positions. Et un jour, avant sa sixième année, Sirius a fuit la maison. Il a abandonné sa famille, son frère.

Dès lors, Regulus s'est retrouvé sans repères. L'obscurité l'entourait. Au Square Grimmaud et à Poudlard. Peu à peu, sa lueur d'espoir s'éteignait. Peu à peu, il se laissait sombrer. Il se sentait incapable de lutter. Et puis à quoi bon ? son univers n'était plus. Il était parti.

Comme une ombre, il se dirigea vers l'allée des Embrumes. L'homme noir s'y tenait. Il le suivit. Regulus hésita. Il jeta un regard vers le chemin de Traverse et se figea. Sirius était là bas, étreignant le fils Potter. Il en avait fait son frère de cœur. Il avait délaissé son frère de sang. Il tendit son bras et l'homme dessina la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il avait succombé aux Ténèbres car son frère, sa lueur d'espoir, l'avait abandonné à son sort.

**Alors ? J'ai lu beaucoup de fic' sur un amour fraternel à sens unique entre Regulus & Sirius ce qui a influencé cet épisode. Pour moi, il s'était tourné vers Voldy pcq son frère l'avait repoussé..**

**Vous avez des idées pour les autres ? Sinon, je devrais m'arreter d'ici deux chapitres faute d'autres personnages**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous préviens ce chapitre risque de vous étonner ! De même que le suivant :D**

**Sinon j'ai bien pris note de vos remarques dans vos reviews (Merci) **

**EDIT: Je sais que Narcissa n'avait pas eu la Marque mais j'ai voulu la mettre pcq elle apparait quand même dans les rangs des Ténèbres..**

Chapitre 4 : Narcissa Black

Le pouvoir. C'est ce dont avait toujours rêvé Lucius. Il ne vivait que pour cela. Sa seule ambition était d'en avoir plus, encore plus. Il en était fou. Narcissa l'avait compris la première qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'y fit pas attention, jugeant que c'était le propre de chacun.

Le jour de leurs fiançailles fut le moyen pour Lucius d'obtenir encore plus de pouvoir. Quoi de mieux qu'une alliance entre les Malefoy et les Black ? C'était deux familles de sang pur puissantes. Elles étaient destinées l'une à l'autre. Un simple parchemin. Un simple contrat entre eux. Pour assurer un héritier de sang pur. Pour assurer un pouvoir. Pour régner.

Mais au-delà de cela, Narcissa espérait secrètement une idylle. En cachette, elle avait lu de nombreux romans d'amour. Sa tête était remplie de niaiseries amoureuses. Elle souhaitait que Lucius se comporte en bon prince face à la princesse qu'elle était. Qu'il l'honore chaque jour. C'était d'ailleurs ce que prévoyait le contrat.

Lucius l'avait toujours bien traité, avec respect. Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait même. Bien sûr, il n'était pas expressif. Elle ne l'avait même jamais embrassé. Elle attendait pour cela leur nuit de noce. Elle aurait lieu après Poudlard. En attendant, Lucius l'escortait à chaque cours, lui donnait son bras à chaque bal. Il était parfait. Elle vivait un rêve avec lui.

Ce rêve prit une tournure bien différente de ce qu'elle avait prévue. Peu avant leurs noces, ils furent conviés ensemble à un bal. A ce même bal fut convié le Ministre de la Magie. C'était un homme élégant bien dans la trentaine. Il était en pleine négociation avec Lucius car ce dernier voulait entrer au Ministère mais sans commencer en bas de l'échelle il voulait être son conseiller personnel. Narcissa était ravie de l'ambition de son époux. Elle le laissa à ses négociations et partit rejoindre sa sœur Bellatrix.

En revenant au Manoir, elle entendit du bruit venant de sa chambre. S'en approchant, elle vit son futur époux étendu sur le lit, attaché avec au dessus de lui le Ministre de la magie. Celui-ci le fouettait avec sa ceinture en disant « tu veux une place près de moi ? Alors paie-la de ton corps ». Choquée, Narcissa transplana chez Bellatrix. Elle lui expliqua la situation et celle-ci lui dit de se rendre à l'allée des Embrumes.

Elle y alla et croisa un homme de noir vêtu. Celui-ci tendit la baguette vers son bras. Narcissa savait qu'en faisant cela elle renonçait à tous. Même à son époux. Mais il était de toute façon ailleurs. Dans sa quête de pouvoir, il n'avait aucun scrupule. Elle serra la main que lui tendit l'homme au lieu de tendre son bras.

Elle avait succombée aux Ténèbres pour se mettre à la hauteur de son mari, pour être sans scrupules.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Lucius Malefoy

Naitre dans une famille de Sang Pur n'est pas chose aisée. Oh l'acte lui-même l'est. Ce qui est difficile c'est d'y vivre. Ou plutôt d'y survivre. Les enfants de grandes familles sont enfermés dans ce cycle. Ils succéderont aux plus grands dirigeants et devront assurer la pureté du sang. Ce n'est pas une entreprise aisée beaucoup échoue et se laisse tomber dans l'impureté. Seuls les forts survivent.

C'est ce qu'on avait toujours répéter à Lucius. Il se devait donc d'épouser une fille de sang pure. Elle lui ferait un héritier et ils vivraient en sachant qu'ils ont accomplis leur devoir. Une vie certes comme celle de leur parents mais sure. Sans risques. Dans la véritable tradition. Sans dériver. Sans se perdre.

Mais perdu c'est ce qu'était Lucius en cet instant. Il avait trouvé un homme beau. Non pas qu'il soit insensible à la beauté. Non il se savait lui-même beau. Et il pouvait concéder que certains étaient agréables à regarder. Mais pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il donc pas à arrêter de fixer le postérieur de l'homme devant lui ? Il détourna rapidement le regard en sentant une rougeur montait à ses joues. Un Malefoy ne rougit pas, ne montre pas son trouble. Il s'empressa d'expédier son affaire et remonta dans son dortoir.

Peu de temps après sa sortie de Poudlard, il avait revu l'homme. Ils avaient commis un péché ensemble. Du moins son père, Abraxas, aurait qualifié ainsi son acte. Lui n'y voyait qu'un nouvel horizon qui s'ouvrait à lui. De nouvelles perspectives à explorer. De nouvelles distractions. Il avait longuement réfléchi. Son mariage avec Narcissa Black était pour bientôt. Il se devait de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait jeter le déshonneur sur sa famille. Il allait l'épouser pour préserver les apparences et il continuerait à voir l'homme.

Double déchéance pour lui son amant était un homme mais également un loup garou. En plus de cela, il était pauvre. Mais le pire c'est lorsque Remus Lupin lui annonça qu'il allait intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Lucius était entré dans une colère noire. Comment osait-il défendre les sales Sang-de-Bourbes ? Ils s'étaient disputés cette nuit-là, pour la première et dernière fois. Le lendemain, Lucius se rendit sur le Chemin de Travers et déambula. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'allée des Embrumes. Là, il trouva l'homme tout de noir vêtu. Sans hésitation, il tendit le bras où il vit bientôt apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il avait succombé aux Ténèbres parce que ses préjugés étaient plus forts que son amour naissant.

**Alors ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Fenrir Greyback

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Fenrir avait toujours été un loup. Il était soit né ainsi soit transformé si jeune qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il s'en fichait. Il était loup .seul ce fait comptait.

Il avait vécu dans une meute près des montagnes. Il avait eu un frère, Perin. Il avait toujours veillé sur lui, c'était son petit frère. Ils avaient du affronter les autres loups. Dans une meute, les seules proximités tolérées étaient celles d'un couple. Des frères devaient être rivaux. Mais ils brisaient cette règle. Alors, les autres tentaient de les séparer. Et paradoxalement, ca les rapprochait. Fenrir avait dit à son frère quand il était rentré la première fois en sang, que c'était « eux contre le monde ».

Perin avait aidé son frère à se hisser haut dans la hiérarchie lupine. Ils avaient toujours été au plus bas de l'échelle. Pour monter, ils devaient battre tous les autres. Ils pouvaient les tuer. Mais Perin voulait marquer les esprits. Alors, Fenrir suivit ses conseils et tortura. Il développa un gout pour le sadisme et la cruauté qui lui assurait la victoire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il affronta le bras droit de l'alpha, Fenrir perdit. L'alpha le fit emprisonner près de lui de peur qu'il ne tente quelque chose. Fenrir découvrit son quotidien, apprit ses habitudes. Il rencontra même celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son alpha avait refusé de mêler sa meute aux noirs desseins du mage. Le mage noir l'avait aidé. Il avait tué l'alpha et demandait à Fenrir de s'allier à lui. Il lui avait montré la tête de son frère qui trônait au bout d'une pique, figée en une expression d'horreur. Alors Fenrir avait assuré son soutien au mage noir.

Fou de rage devant ce qu'il restait de son frère, il pourchassa inlassablement la famille de l'ancien alpha. Sa vengeance accomplie ne suffit pas à faire taire son sadisme. Il continua de torturer. Sa propre meute se retourna contre lui. Alors, il la tua et s'en refit une en mordant de jeunes enfants. Il en fit des soldats dévoués à sa cause et aussi sadiques que lui.

Fenrir Greyback avait fait succomber sa meute aux Ténèbres comme une vengeance à la tragédie de sa vie.

**Alors ?**

**Je vais devoir arreter cette fic' ici car je n'ai plus de personnage en tête. & je me consacre à ma fic' principale « Je suis une sang pure qui s'est reniée par amour ». mais si vous avez des propositions, n'hesitez pas : reviewez !**


End file.
